Unmei no Akai Ito!
by Kuro to Shiroi
Summary: Konon, dijari kelingking kita terdapat benang merah yang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan kita dengan pasangan hidup kita. Entah seberapa jauh benang merah tersebut menghubungkan, pastilah suatu saat nanti kita akan dipertemukan. SASUNARU! Future-MPREG! DLDR! AU!


"Jadi—perkenalkan ini Sasuke Uchiha, Tunanganmu." Jelas Kushina dengan gamblangnya menunjuk sosok dewasa dengan balutan jas formal warna hitam yang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan pria paruh baya yang Naruto yakini adalah Uchiha Fugaku —selaku Ayah kandung dari Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tinggi—kulitnya sangat pucat dan kedua matanya terlihat err—kosong? Meski tidak begitu kentara karena kontur kelopak matanya yang terlalu sipit, sangat sipit—oriental Jepang sekali. Naruto berpikir jika Sasuke yang dulu Naruto kenal saat kecil sangatlah berbeda jauh dari penampilannya sekarang, dia begitu terlihat gagah dan begitu menawan—sangat khas dengan keturunan Uchiha lainnya dan jangan lupakan _onyx_ mengkilap yang selalu terlihat awas dan tajam dalam keadaan apapun.

"Aku ingin pertunangan ini dilakukan minggu ini juga." Tapi— sepertinya label ' _Teme-Bestard_ ' tak akan Naruto ubah barang sedikit pun teruntuk Uchiha Sasuke, sumfeh! Lihat—betapa kurang ajarnya sosok datar di depannya, membicarakan persoalan pertunangan seperti membicarakan ramalan cuaca saja. "Dan—tolong _Otou-san_ untuk segera menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk kami berdua. Aku tak ingin direpotkan soal hal remeh seperti itu." Lanjut Sasuke dengan tenangnya yang juga ditanggapi oleh Tuan Uchiha dengan anggukan yang sama-sama tenangnya!

" _Cho—chotto_! Bukankah ini hanya pertunangan? Kenapa kita harus tinggal berdua?" protes Naruto melirik Ibunya –mencoba mencari bantuan dari Kushina perihal untuk meluruskan jalan pikir Uchiha yang menurut Naruto sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Ne—Naruto-kun, karena usai diadakan pertunangan kita langsung mengadakan pernikahan untuk kalian berdua," ucap tenang Fugaku diiringi senyum mahfum khas seorang Ayah pada umumnya.

" _Na—nandeee_?!"

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T** **\- M**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke :** **28** **tahun**

 **Namikaze Naruto:** **20** **tahun**

 **Warning: Yaoi! AU! Future-MPREG! Etc—**

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah memandang pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat kusut di depan cermin yang terletak tepat di atas wastafel kamar mandinya.

Pertemuan semalam entah mengapa membuat ia tak bisa semangat untuk menjalankan segala aktivitas pagi ini. Pikirannya entah mengapa benar-benar kacau, dia sayang Ayahnya yang kini tengah berbaring di Rumah Sakit dan menginginkannya untuk segera menjalin tali pernikahan dengan Sasuke—namun apa? Di sisi lain juga dia begitu enggan—jijik lebih tepatnya kepada penjilat macam Uchiha Sasuke yang tampaknya menggampangkan dan meremehkan segala suatu hal, termasuk acara sacral pernikahan yang nanti akan dijalaninya.

Naruto tahu—Uchiha adalah otoriter, mereka tak mau melakukan suatu kebaikan jika tanpa balasan.

Dan Naruto yakin, dibalik kesukarelaan seorang otoriter kejam macam Uchiha Sasuke untuk menikah dengannya yang _coret_ seorang laki-laki _coret,_ pastilah ada suatu hal yang ia sembunyikan.

Entah mengapa, sebelum mereka benar-benar terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan, dia ingin sekali mencari tahu alasan Sasuke mengiyakan pernikahan mereka meski baru bertemu beberapa jam dalam semalam setelah tak bertemu selama hampir tujuh belas tahun lamanya.

Semalam pertemuan antara keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze cukup mudah tidak ada permasalahan sama sekali, selain karena Naruto yang tak bisa protes juga Sasuke yang terkesan ingin semuanya cepat selesai.

Dengan pengorbanannya demi menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada Orang Tua, akhirnya keputusan di ambil jika mereka akan menikah dalam jangka waktu dua minggu lagi.

Dan dalam waktu satu minggu itu Naruto berjanji untuk mengetahui semua kebusukan seorang Sasuke agar pernikahan mereka gagal. Mana mau Naruto menikah dengan orang yang suka seenaknya, kejam, dan bermulut pedas bisa kering badan bila hidup dengan orang seperti itu—pikir Naruto kelewat berlebihan sepertinya.

...Naruto melangkah kembali ke kamarnya, meraih ponsel dan mencari nomor kontak yang akan di hubunginya.

" _Moshi-Moshi_." Panggil Naruto setelah beberapa saat tersambung.

 _"Ne? Ada apa Naru?"_ suara serak seperti orang baru bangun tidur terdengar di seberang sana.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu?"

 _"Hahaa—kau tau apa pekerjaanku sehari-hari, ne? Tak mungkin aku di dahului oleh rubah manis yang bahkan mungkin saat ini masih belum mandi."_

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal—dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud rubaholeh pria di seberang sana. " _Baka_ "balas Naruto lirih yang langsung dihadiahi kekehan keras di seberang sana.

" _Uhuk!uhuk! Maaf Naru, aku kelepasan_."

"Ne—Letnan-san!" Sentak Naruto menggunakan nama panggilan orang-orang terhadap pria di seberang sana.

" _Uhm? Jadi ada apa kau menghubungiku sepagi ini?_ "

"Apa kau punya waktu untuk ku sore ini, Letnan- _san_? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

" _Jam empat di Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Ku tunggu kau di sana._ " _Jawabnya to the point._

"...Ne!"

" _Berpenampilanlah yang menarik karena aku—._ "Pria di seberang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Eh?"

" _Karena aku... merindukanmu, kekasihku._ " _Lanjutnya yang sukses membuat dada Naruto berdesir lebih cepat._

"Em! Itachi-kun."

* * *

 **Tap!**

Suara tapak kaki dengan alas yang tak diragukan lagi kualitasnya terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit yang entah mengapa begitu lengang—padahal belum memasuki waktu tengah hari, namun tampaknya suasana di area Rumah Sakit kelas VVIP itu terdengar begitu sunyi. Mungkin karena VVIP, sehingga hanya beberapa kalangan tertentu saja yang menempati kelas khusus rumah sakit ini.

Punggung tegap dengan setelan jas formal berwarna hitam dengan dua pengawal yang setia melindunginya berhenti di kamar inap bernomer 2310—disanalah tujuannya, menemui relasi sekaligus teman seperjuangan dalam suka dan duka di dalam hidupnya. Karena Fugaku tak sabar ingin berjumpa dengan calon besan putra tengahnya.

Menghela nafas sejenak, dengan penuh kewibawaan lelaki berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu membuka perlahan pintu ruang inap di depannya.

 _Cklek!_

"Hai, Minato."

* * *

Naruto terdiam—terpaku menatap kerumunan anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di Taman Kota yang terletak tak jauh dari markas tempat kekasihnya mengabdi pada Negara –Disinilah tempat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Musim Gugur sepertinya sudah mulai berlalu, semilir angin Musim Dingin sudah mulai berhembus— kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang mulai meranggas meninggalkan batangnya terlihat mengering, diterbangkan angin yang tampaknya lebih dingin dari hari-hari Musim Gugur biasanya. Bahkan beberapa anak-anak yang tengah berlarian di sekitarnya sudah tampak menyiapkan diri menahan rasa dingin dengan menggunakan syal di leher mereka.

Tak terkecuali dengan Naruto, dia tak mau membiarkan penyakit menyerangnya begitu saja— karena baginya kesehatan adalah nomer satu yang harus dijaga. Bahkan tak jarang jika Musim Dingin datang orang-orang sering melihat penampilannya yang berkesan 'terlalu ribet' hanya untuk menghalau rasa dinginnya.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, agaknya dia tak mau kekasihnya memandang aneh dirinya memakai pakaian 'berlebihan' di akhir Musim Gugur ini, ditemani syal yang sudah menutupi seluruh lehernya—bahkan hampir menutupi wajahnya— dan juga _sweater_ hangat yang sudah membungkus tubuh kurusnya di akhir Musim Gugur ini. Tak lupa juga kepulan uap panas dari _vanilla latte_ yang telah ia persiapkan untuk sore santai ini.

"Naruto—." Suara berat tertahan terdengar familiar di telinganya, dilihatnya sosok dewasa dengan tubuh menjulang dihadapannya tengah tersenyum kecil menatap Naruto yang masih terpaku di bangku taman.

"Ah! _Itachi-kun_." Pekik Naruto sedikit kikuk ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok pemuda dengan kemeja putih di balut blazer hitam yang tampak pas di tubuh proporsionalnya.

"Apakah kau sudah makan? Aku sangat lapar." Ucap Itachi seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Naruto yang masih terdiam terpaku memperhatikan tiap gerak kekasihnya yang tengah melepaskan jas formal warna hitam dari tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan kemeja putih polos dengan bagian ujung yang sengaja Itachi gulung hingga siku, memperlihatkan otot-otot yang terbentuk proporsional pada lengan sewarna salju khas orang Jepang pada umumnya—entah mengapa mengingatkan Naruto pada seseorang yang tengah menjadi masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Naruto?"

"Ah! E—etto, sebelum kesini aku sudah makan roti jahe buatan _Kaa-san_ ," jawab Naruto dengan gugup—mencoba memperbaiki letak syalnya yang diterpa angin demi menutupi rasa malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan seseorang dengan tidak sopannya.

"Kau melamun, ne?" seloroh Itachi seraya mengacak gemas surai pirang kekasihnya.

"Berhenti mangacak rambutku!" balas Naruto tak kalah gemasnya memegang tangan jahil Itachi yang mulai memberantakan surai pirangnya. Yang tentunya dibalas tawa keras dari Itachi.

"Tanganmu panas. Kau sakit!" pekik Naruto ketika tangan besar Itachi mendarat tepat di pipi tan bergaris yang masih menyisakan lemak bayi itu—membuat Itachi iseng untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi sewarna madu milik Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum hangat, dengan sesekali tangan besarnya membelai lembut pipi di depannya. Sedikit menyalurkan suhu tubuhnya pada wajah bulat yang terasa begitu dingin di pergantian Musim kali ini "Tak apa. Ini hanya pengaruh dari perubahan cuaca—sudah biasa."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, suara mu juga berubah. Kalau kau sakit, harusnya kau tak memaksakan diri untuk menemuiku," cerocos Naruto kesal, jadi begitulah penyebab suara Itachi seperti bangun tidur saat di telpon tadi pagi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _mumpung_ saat ini adalah jatah liburku setelah selama tiga bulan lamanya dinas di luar kota. Percayalah, aku hanya ingin menemui kekasihku ini. Apa itu juga keterpaksaan?" lirih Itachi menangkup kedua pipi Naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa itu keterpaksaan?" bisik Itachi dengan gemas, seraya menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada hidung mungil kekasih pirangnya yang nampaknya sudah tercoreng noda merah entah dari mana.

"... _Baka_." Jawab Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahya yang entah kenapa terasa memanas.

Itachi terkekeh sebentar—sebelum menarik lengan kurus kekasihnya untuk berdiri dari bangku taman yang tengah di dudukinya.

"Jadi—aku lapar," ucap Itachi seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan menggenggam erat tangan tan yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Itachi tau—menurut pengalamannya menjadi kekasih Namikaze Naruto selama hampir satu tahun di tiap perubahan Musim seperti sekarang ini, kekasihnya itu mudah sekali terserang penyakit. Salahkan saja daya ingatnya yang terlalu tinggi, yang membuatnya mengingat tiap detail peristiwa yang selalu dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku rindu dengan masakanmu,"

"Bilang saja kau belum gajian, jadi tak mau mengajaku makan diluar." seloroh Naruto seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang Letnan muda disampingnya dan memasukan jemari putih Itachi yang terasa begitu panas kedalam saku sweater hangat yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Hahaha—kau tau saja _, Dear_."

"Dasar, _Baka!"_

Dan umpatan-umpatan 'sayang' Naruto terus berlanjut seiring dengan keluarnya kata-kata 'pujian' dari seorang Itachi yang selalu betah untuk tergelak melihat marahnya kekasih hatinya itu.

* * *

Minato termenung—menatap sendu figura dengan foto anak semata wayangnya yang tengah terduduk malu mengenakan kimono putih yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuh kecilnya. Yah itu foto diambil ketika anak tunggalnya masih berumur delapan tahun.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan—" lirih Minato menghela nafas lelah,sungguh percakapan antara dia dan Fugaku beberapa saat lalu entah mengapa menjadi beban mental paling berat tersendiri.

Dari beberapa kali ia melakukan percobaan ekstrim pada tubuh manusia, tak ada penyeselan maupun kekhawatiran akan gagalnya eksperimen yang ia lakukan.

Tapi kali ini sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, melakukan percobaan beresiko tinggi yang belum pernah satu orang pun lakukan.

Dan yang sangat Minato sesali, ia melakukannyaa pada anak kesayangannya... Naruto.

"Maaf... Maafkan Ayah, Naruto." lirih Minato seiring isak tangis yang mengiringi.

Sedangkan di balik kaca -diluar kamar Minato- sesosok wanita berambut merah menyala tampak menatap kosong, ternyata Kushina diam-diam memperhatikan segala aktivitas suaminya di kamar inap. Pandangannya menyendu ketika mengingat nasib anak kesayangannya, yang lagi-lagi direnggut oleh Uchiha.

" _This is Destiny, Anata_." lirih Kushina tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC! XD**

Review, please? /kedipkedipayan/


End file.
